Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style)
Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, inc.) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bing Bong - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Anger - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style) - Sally Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style) - Sarah Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot (2015).png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Sally Spacebot (2015).png|Sally Spacebot as Sadness Sarah Spacebot (2015).png|Sarah Spacebot as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana Ltd. and Illumination Cartoon All-Stars Revenge Hudson Adventure Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs